A mother's love and hope of a bright future
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: An AU where the queen doesn't die. The king and queen rule happily with their two boys. Tygra age 5 and Lion-o age 2. A female cat comes to the palace. She begs the king and queen to let her work there, she had recently become a widow and had no family to call her own and no children. But soon as time passes everyone sees she's pregnant. Soon she becomes Claudius second wife.


_An AU where the queen doesn't die. The king and queen rule happily with their two boys. Tygra age 5 and Lion-o age 2. A female cat comes to the palace. She begs the king and queen to let her work there for room, board and food. She had recently become a widow and had no other family to call her own and no children. But soon as time passes everyone sees she's pregnant. The king promises her child or children will be good hands. Leona even suggests making her his second wife because the previous kings had several or make her concubine. Claudius was okay with it as long as Leona was and his two sons were. This was difficult indeed._

chapter 1

Claudius and Leona were very happy they had two sons who they loved very much. Tygra was five and Lion-o was two. They couldn't be happier.

On farm lived a couple of young cats. A man and woman who were happily married. One night a robber broke into the house. Her husband made her hide stay here Calli and don't come out until you are sure it's safe." he said.

"Be careful Tak," she said.

Tak went down the stairs to investigate and found a man stealing their belongs. A fight broke out. The robber asked if he had anyone up stair a wife maybe. A pretty girl he could take as his own.

"Get out of my house!" Tak said. "You won't get up stairs over my dead body!" he said. Tak's friend heard the ruckus and came in and helped.

The robber decided it was time to escape so he stabbed Tak in the chest and ran out. Tak's friend held his head. Calli came out of hiding and saw Tak laying on the ground dying. "Tak stay with me please I love you!" she said.

"I love you too Calli, I know you will find love else where, just remember the love we shared." Tak said and died.

Calli sobbed her eyes out.

Tak's funeral was cheap but good. Calli lost the house two weeks later because she was struggling to take care of the house and make payments since the house was robbed. Calli went to Thundera hopefully to find work. She made it to the palace.

Claudius and Leona saw her. "Yes?" Claudius asked.

"I was wondering if I could work here," Calli said. "My husband had been killed by a robber, I lost my home, I have no where else to go, I will work only for room, food and board, that way you won't have to pay me money." she said. "I just don't know what else to do," she said starting to sob.

Leona went to comfort Calli. "I see know harm in it Claudius," Leona said.

"Okay then," Claudius said. "What is your name?' he asked.

"Calli," Calli said.

"Okay Calli you will be one of Leona's personal servants, you are to help her. So if she asks anything of you do it." Claudius said.

"Yes sire," Calli said.

"Now we will show you where you'll be staying." Claudius said.

Calli was shown to a nice room. She was fine with it. It looked very comfortable.

So after that she stayed nearby to help the queen with anything. "Calli could you bring me my tea?" Leona asked.

"Yes my queen," Calli said. She brought in the tea.

"Thank you," Leona said.

Calli noticed something was going on with herself. She didn't feel like herself. She had been working at the palace for three weeks. She notice she was putting on weight. Leona noticed too.

Leona could see that Calli was pregnant. "Calli did you make love with your husband before he died?" Leona asked.

"Yes," Calli said.

"I think you're pregnant with his baby, and it might be in a few months," Leona said.

"I don't think so it was like six weeks since I made love with him and he died five weeks ago," Calli said.

Jaga confirmed Calli was pregnant.

Leona went to Claudius. "Claudius Calli is pregnant with her late husbands cub." Leona said.

"I see," Claudius said.

"The cub is going to need his or her mother, we have to let her do it," Leona said.

"I agree with you," Claudius said.

"Well I looked at Calli and she's not pregnant with one child but two. It's seems she conceived twins," Jaga said.

"Then we must help her," Claudius said.

"Yes," Leona said. "Claudius I think you can take her in as concubine or a second wife, after all many kings of Thundera had a harem." she said.

"If it's okay with you and my sons it's okay with me," Claudius said.

Calli appeared before the king. "Calli, we know you're pregnant with twins, so we will make your work easier for you," Claudius said. "Me and my wife are considering other things, so I hope you will accept my decision when I call you next." he said.

"Yes sire," Calli said.

A months passed Calli's condition progressed. She was needing some assistance getting her chores done.

Claudius called Calli in again. "Yes sire?" Calli asked.

"Calli my wife and I discussed somethings. I've decided after she suggested I take you as second wife, because she said that you need support and that I could use several heirs. So you will be my second wife," Claudius said.

"I understand my king," Calli said.

"Don't worry your two cubs will be treated as my own, as the law of Thundera says." Claudius said.

"Thank you my king," Calli said.

It was a wonderful ceremony. Calli now had her own royal bedroom. She now didn't have to do chores her main job was be a good wife to Claudius and help him make children like his first wife Leona.

Tygra and Lion-o were plenty curious. They knew she was their mother but their parent's told them any cubs that Calli would be their half siblings.

Calli was now on bed rest because she was needing more rest and needed to save her strength for the birth of her twins.

Then on a cool Autumn evening Calli was giving birth. The queen was with her. The midwives were working. "Push Calli!" the head midwife said.

Calli cried out as she was bringing her first cub into the world. Crying was heard.

"It's a boy!" the head midwife said handing the crying child to another midwife after cutting the cord. Then turned to Calli. "Okay Calli you ready to deliver the second cub?" she asked.

Calli nodded her head and started pushing. "Good, keep going," the midwife said.

The second cub was born crying loudly. "It's a girl!" the midwife said.

Calli held her twins. "Wilykat," she said holding boy close. "Wilykit," she said holding the girl close. She explained to the king and queen that her late husband wish to name they first born son Wilykat and their firstborn daughter Wilykit.

The king and queen respected that. But Grune a general from the army thought it was disrespectful to the king. Panthro grabbed Grune's arm. "Grune she's trying to honor her late husband. I respect that as do the king and queen." Panthro said.

"Okay," Grune said.

A bit later the king and queen brought Tygra and Lion-o into the room. Tygra was amazed to see the babies but stayed back because he knew babies were delicate. Lion-o on the other hand wanted a closer look. Claudius gave him the closer look. "Be careful Lion-o babies can be very easily hurt," Claudius said.

"Okay," Lion-o said and gently touched the baby girl's hand.

Wilykit grasped Lion-o's finger.

Soon the twins would grow up with Tygra and Lion-o.


End file.
